In an effort to include renewable resources as components in tires, naturally occurring organic materials have previously been used as fillers in tire rubber compositions. However, compatibility between the organic fillers and rubber is generally poor, leading to low filler loading due to poor filler dispersion and poor adhesion between the rubber and the filler. There is therefore a need for improved rubber compositions containing naturally occurring organic fillers.